You Found Me
by KDMarie
Summary: Something has gone wrong in Blair's life and she's dealing with it the best way she can, alone. It hasn't gone unnoticed, however, leaving everyone in a scramble to save her before something really bad happens. CB along with some other characters
1. Chapter 1

**GG:** Spotted, Queen B not looking so royal. Last time I checked it wasn't classy to be sitting in a dirty grunge bar, slamming back drinks…. Especially when you're supposed to be in 3rd period English. Is there something you want to talk about? Get off your chest? Or are you just looking for a good time?

--

Serena opened her phone and read the Gossip Girl report before flipping it closed and sighing. She looked around the room and noticed several other people doing the same thing. She let out a deep breath and looked back down at her math notes. Before she could even get back into where the teacher was taking them for the day, her phone vibrated again.

_Chuck: Where is she?_

_Serena: I don't know _

_Chuck: Well tell me if you find out_

She closed her phone and stared out the window. It had been awhile since she had known exactly where Blair was. And not just physically but mentally as well. She spent most night trying to figure out when the change happened, what she missed but came up with nothing. As far as she could tell Blair had seemed happy and spiraled downhill without warning. Everyone was worried about her. She only made an appearance at school once, maybe twice a week. She would go to a few classes then take off, leaving only Gossip Girl reports as clues into her activities.

--

Blair slammed back another drink and looked up at the bartender. "Another one!" She shouted, clapping her hands as she threw a twenty in front of him. He looked at her and rolled his eyes, happily taking the money and pouring her another drink.

"You've been spending a lot of time here lately… Chelsea" he said placing another drink in front of her. He leaned over the counter and held up her ID. "I'd say it would almost seem like you were hiding out…" he dropped the ID in front of her and she quickly grabbed it up. She didn't want anyone to recognize her last name so she had gotten a fake ID. Chelsea McKleen. Simple. Basic. Not even close to being elite. Everything her last name wasn't. She smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Last time I checked, I talk and you make the drinks… there is no need for that to change" she replied slamming the rest of it. Blair swallowed hard, feeling the scotch go down the back of her throat. She didn't know how Chuck had ever been able drink it with such ease. It made her want to throw up every time. The bartender shook his head and turned to the back of the bar, taking out his cell phone. He dialed a number then looked over his shoulder.

"Peter… it's me. She's here. Yes, I'm positive" he whispered before hanging up. He made another drink and placed it in front of Blair, giving her a smart ass grin.

"That's much better" she smirked taking the drink.

--

"Any news?" Dan said walking up behind Serena. She spun around smiled as her made his way closer.

"No… Not since the Gossip Girl report…. I sent in to try to get more information… like where she was but nothing has been sent out yet." Serena replied playing with the hem on her skirt.

"I'm sure she will turn up. She seems to be creating a pattern of being gone then coming back…" Dan offered, knowing it wouldn't really help. He wasn't even that fond of Blair but knew that Serena was tearing herself up over why she hadn't noticed something.

"Look Dan… I know you don't like Blair so it's kind of hard to talk to you about this…" she whispered, grabbing her things and turning to walk away.

"I care about you Serena… and you care about Blair. I know you would have done anything to help her" he called after her but she was already gone.

--

Blair couldn't even see where she was walking as she made her way down the street. She couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there. She was new to this drinking until intoxication thing. It wasn't her. Chuck and Serena maybe, but not Blair. She was classier then this. She turned around slowly as a car crept up behind her. Her heart skipped a beat as she began walking faster. She heard a car door slam behind her before she felt the strong hand grab her by her neck.

"You thought you could run…." The daunting voice growled into her ear, pulling her head closer. Blair instantly felt tears building up in her eyes as she struggled to pull out of the grasp.

"Please…." Blair begged, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't see clearly and felt like she was going to fall over. The man tightened his grasp on her and she cried out in pain, kneeing him and trying to run forward.

"Not so fast…" he shouted, grabbing her once again and shoving her to the ground. Blair felt his fist meet her cheek and she fell backwards, her sobs trembling through her body. "You have 24 hours to get me my money Chelsea or you will end up dead…." He yelled, kicking her in the ribs. Blair laid there, watching the blurry figure walk away. She couldn't move as she let her sobs take control of her. She slowly reached for her clutch, sliding her phone out. She flipped it open and went straight to her text messages, ignoring the missed calls.

_Blair: I need you. _

She pressed send and let her head lean back on the concrete.


	2. Chapter 2

**GG**: Everyone seems to be searching for Blair… but what if Blair is just searching for herself. S and C seem to be really worried, keep in touch B.

--

Chuck entered his suite at the Palace and looked around the room. The maid had been there and cleaned everything from the night before. He had tried to get Blair missing out of his mind by turning to his two favorite things: booze and girls. It didn't work though; it just made him miss her even more. He walked towards the bedroom and paused, looking at the window, thinking about the last time he had seen Blair.

"_Chuck" Blair whispered walking up behind Chuck who was looking out his suite window at the lit up buildings. He didn't look back but acknowledged her presence by nodding his head. "What was that down there…" she asked talking about the rampage he had just gone on in the bar. She touched his arm softly and he tensed up. "Chuck… talk to me" she whispered. Chuck looked at her with an intense look on his face. _

"_When are you going to get it Waldorf…. You were just a game. A game that I won. You're nothing to me now" he replied harshly, shaking her hand off his harm. Blair looked up at him like she had just been slapped. She fought back the tears as she continued to look at him. _

"_I don't believe you" she whispered, her voice cracking. _

"_Well that is your own damn problem. I don't want you… I've had it and now I'm on to better things." Chuck walked towards the bar and poured himself a drink. "Now if you'll excuse me… I have plans." Blair watched him intently, trying to speak but the words would not come out. _

"_I love you Chuck" she choked out. He looked at her quickly. "I love you…" Chuck shook his head and finished his drink._

"_And I don't love you…" he replied coldly, grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door. "Unless you want to see me and my conquest in action… I suggest you get the hell out before I return." Blair waited until the door was slammed shut before she put her hand over her mouth and let her sob out. She leaned against the wall, sliding down to knees, sobbing. _

Chuck felt his stomach in his throat as he remembered the look on her face when he told her he didn't love her. It was a look he had promised he'd never put there but knew it was for the best. He wasn't good enough for her and there was no point in playing games, hoping he'd change. He was Chuck Bass and he was not going to change. He looked out over the city and wondered where Blair was. He knew he was responsible for her sudden change. The next day she showed up at school drunk and had to be escorted off the school grounds. He'd heard the stories of partying, drinking and then disappearing from Serena and he knew he was to blame.

Chuck's cell phone vibrating on the table broke his thoughts. He grabbed it quickly, DORTA.

"hello?" Chuck answered, his voice rushed.

"Mr. Chuck. I'm calling for Miss. Blair. She text me and say I need you. I called but she only cry when answer. I don't understand where she is" Dorta explained. Chuck's heart raced, hearing what she had to say.

"I'll call you back" Chuck replied hanging up and quickly dialing Blair's number.

--

Blair stared into the mirror, looking intently at her smeared mascara, puffy eyes and bruises that were now forming around her neck. She was Blair Waldorf. Blair Waldorf didn't get jumped in an alley while stumbling drunk back to her hotel. It was almost as if she ahd truly traded lives with who ever Chelsea was. She wiped the black streaks from under her eyes and took a deep breathe, trying to suppress her soft sobs. She walked slowly towards the bathroom and slid off her dress, revealing the dark marks on her side from the blow she received. She closed her eyes wishing the entire night could be erased. No, not just tonight. Everything that lead up to tonight.

--

"Hey… it's Blair. Leave me a message and I'll call you back" Blair's message greeted Chuck. He sighed in frustration, closing the phone before the beep. He stared at the ground trying to understand where Blair's head was at. His phone vibrated in his hand, SERENA.

"S…. I was just going to call you" he answered standing up and grabbing his jacket. "I just talked to Dorta. Blair texted her and said she needed help. Dorta called her but Blair wouldn't stop crying. Think S… Have you and Blair ever gone somewhere to get away? Somewhere no one would be able to find you?" He asked heading down the hall. He knew Serena and Blair would often play hookie from school when they were younger so there had to be a place she would god.

"There was this hotel in Brooklyn… But I can't see Blair going there by herself. She hates Brooklyn."

"Where is the hotel… this isn't Blair we're dealing with anymore" Chuck insisted, getting in the back of his limo.

"I'll go with you."

"Well come down. I'm outside the hotel." He hung up his phone and signaled for the drive to go. _"Please let her be there"_ he thought as he waited for Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

**GG**: Spotted, S running out to C's limo before speeding off towards Brooklyn. Are they paying lonely boy a visit? Or looking for their Queen B?

--

Chuck watched out the limo window as the scenery changed from the upper east side to the slightly run down Brooklyn. "So why did you and Blair come to Brooklyn?" Chuck asked, finally breaking the silence. Serena looked over at him then away quickly.

"Whenever we needed to get away we knew no one would look for us there. We'd go to bars and I'd normally get so shit-faced Blair would have to walk me back to our hotel." Serena looked back up at Chuck who nodded, understanding the power of alcohol. "I'm so worried about her. I wish I would have seen this coming or something yeah know? She's come to me about every problem she's ever had… why not this?." Serena's voice cracked as she felt the hot tears fill up her eyes.

"Maybe it was something she didn't know how to come to you with. Maybe the person she needed made it clear they didn't need her." Chuck replied feeling Serenea's eyes try to read his face. "Is this it?" The limo stopped in front of a run down hotel. Serena nodded, opening the limo door and climbing out, Chuck following. He followed her into the hotel and to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for my friend and I think she might be staying here" Serena explained. Chuck noticed the man was checking Serena out and it made him tense up.

"I'm sorry, I can't disclose guests names or room numbers" the man replied with a smirk on his face.

"I understand but my friend is in trouble and we are here to help" she pleaded, trying to look down at the guest registry in front of her. Blair's name wasn't on it. She glanced over at Chuck who was glaring down the man.

"Look if you help us, I'll help you get more business…" Chuck said stepping in. "My name is Chuck Bass, of Bass Industries. I can help you get more traffic. Only if you help us find Blair. Blair Waldorf." Chuck placed a one hundred dollar bill on the desk.

"I can tell you there is no one here named Blair or Ms. Waldorf." The man replied, snatching the bill. "But maybe you can describe her, I might have seen her" Chuck glared at him, knowing if he had seen Blair he would have been drooling over her.

"Of course. She's about this tall and brown hair… really brown eyes. Kinda of tan… uhm… she dresses really nice" Serena explained looking at Chuck for help.

"I'm sorry you just described every hooker that walks through that door…" the man said. Chuck jumped at him, grabbing his shirt and leaning over the counter.

"This is what you're going to do" Chuck started, his grasp tightening. "You're going to go get the records of every guest here… including the photo copy of their ID's and you're going to give them to me…" Chuck yelled at the man, shoving him away. "NOW!" The man hurried towards the back to grab the papers.

"Chuck! What are you doing? I don't need you to get arrested in Brooklyn. She's not here. I saw the guest registry." Serena explained, grabbing his arm.

"Blair doesn't want to be found. She wouldn't use her name… that would be too easy to find her" he explained grabbing the papers from the man. He quickly flipped through them and landed on a face he recognized. "Chelsea McKleen sure looks a lot like our Blair Waldorf doesn't she?" he asked holding up the copy of her ID. Serena's eyes widen and nodded slowly. "Give me the keys to room 12" Chuck said throwing the papers back on the desk.

--

Serena anxiously watched as Chuck put the key in the door and pushed it open, revealing the darkened hotel room. "Wait…" Serena whispered, grabbing his arm. "Let me go first." Chuck nodded, moving to the side to let her by. "Blair?" Serena called, walking into the room. She noticed Blair's clutch sitting on the bed and grabbed it quickly, pulling out credit cards and the fake ID. She heard a sound coming from the bathroom and quickly ran towards it. "Blair!" she said swinging the door open. "Oh my god!"

---

A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short. My idea for where the story is going changed so I am working on that. Thanks for the reviews =)


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Serena and Chuck found Blair laying unconscious on the bathroom floor of the grungy hotel in Brooklyn. The night played over and over in Chuck's head. Serena's screams, his heart dropping as he entered the bathroom, Blair's pale face and blue lips. Mascara smudged under her baggy eyes and running down her cheeks. The visible black and blue marks bordering her neck and shoulder. The bathroom torn apart like a tornado had breezed through leaving heartache and chaos all around. The toilet filled with bloody vomit that trailed to the floor next to lines of white powered. Chuck knew these scenes all to well but normally it had been him lying on the floor waking to it hours later. He remembered Serena crying and pulling out her phone to call the paramedics. Chuck grabbing the phone and throwing it across the floor, screaming at her to help him get her out of here. He knew the paramedics led to police and if the police started investigating Bair would go away. Money could buy her way out any trouble but she would be sent to a rehab facility and her dreams would be ruined.

Instead, Chuck cradled her limp body close to his and carried her out to the limo, refusing to let go of her the entire way back to his hotel. Blair might be a lot of things, but she was now his responsibility. He knew he had caused her to spiral out of control and he promised himself to help her back onto her feet.

Gossip Girl hadn't been able to put all the pieces together in Blair's little disappearing act, to which the Serena and Chuck were relived.

--

Blair walked down the hall of Constance carefully watching everyone around her. They all knew she had been missing and all seemed to be trying to read her mind. She hated it. Being the Queen the ungracefully fell from her thrown. She sighed, turning her back towards them and opening her locker.

"Hey Blair," Serena said coming up behind her. Blair smiled weakly at her bestfriend.

"Hey S," she replied grabbing a few books and shoving them in her back.

"How are you," Serena asked, feeling as though she was walking on eggshells. Blair might be back but was definitely not her usual self.

"I'm really tired. I'm going to go home for the day. I already called Dorota and she said she would call me out," Blair answered, closing her locker and turning to look at Serena. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Chuck because I just can't deal with him crowding me today," she added.

"He's just really worried B," she replied, feeling some strange need to defend Chuck. She had never seen him so concerned until the night in Brooklyn.

"But it's for nothing. I'm fine…I don't need him babysitting and fussing over me." Blair responded, turning to walk away. "I will call you tonight S." Serena watched as Blair walked down the hall and headed out the door. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open.

_Serena: B went home for the day. She's tired. Don't go after her… she wants to be alone._

Chuck read the text and closed his phone. He put his joint up to his mouth and took a long drag, blowing the smoke out slowly. He wanted to obey Serena's text but didn't feel like he could. He didn't want Blair alone and even if he wasn't the person she wanted with her, he promised himself to be there. He walked towards the limo parked in the school parking lot and climbed in, cueing the driver to take off.

--

Blair arrived home and headed straight to her bedroom. She quickly made her way into the bathroom and undressed, stepping into the warm shower and letting the water run down her back. For the first time in almost a week Blair let the tears pour down her face as she sobbed into her knees. All Blair wanted was to be that strong girl who didn't care about anything. The girl who had built up walls so she didn't get hurt. What a mistake it had been letting Chuck take those walls down with his stupid games. She had been stupid to think he would ever love her.

Blair sobbed harder remember the day he broke her heart and the quick spiral it sent her on. She had done things she would never do and she wanted to take it all back. But she couldn't she was in to deep. She knew they would find her soon enough and learn her real identity. Then the game would change.

--

Chuck walked through the elevator doors and turned towards the stair case.

"Miss. Blair said no visitors," Dorota said, coming down the stairs. Chuck looked up at her and grinned.

"I was actually here to see you," Chuck replied looking up at her. Dorota blushed, looking down at the young man. "I wanted to give you the night off. B and I have some things to talk about and I happen to know your favorite musical is playing tonight." Chuck pulled out tickets to _RENT_ and Dorota's eyes oepened wide.

"Oh Mr. Chuck," she said coming down the stairs, staring at the tickets. She frowned, looking down the ground. "Miss. Blair be furious," she replied. Chuck placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to meet his.

"I'll take care of that," he answered inches from her. Dorota smiled, nodding and taking the tickets.

"Thank you Mr. Chuck," Dorota screeched, hugging Chuck but quickly pulling back. "Miss. Blair is in the shower. Wait in her room"

--

Blair wrapped the towel around her slender frame and wiped her hand across the steamed mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and her eyes were puffy. She pulled the snug tshirt over her head, the towel dropping. She ran her hands over the faint bruises and closed her eyes, trying to forget the mans hands going around her neck. She quickly opened her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't start crying again. She had to be stronger then that. She was stronger then that. She pulled shorts over her hips and opened her bathroom door, just wanting to climb into bed and sleep away the memories.

--

Chuck turned around to face her when the door open. She appeared small and fragile as she eyes locked with his.

"Chuck…," was all that slipped out as she stepped into the room. He nodded, standing up from his place on her bed. "I told Dorota I didn't want to see anyone," she added suddenly feeling self conscious about her tshirt and shorts. Her lanky legs shifted in place as she wrapped her arms around her slim stomach.

"I sent Dorota out for the night," he replied watching as she stood in front of him. She frowned, looking at the ground.

"I don't want you here," she quickly shot back. Chuck took in her words and watched as her face became strained and he could tell she was fighting back tears.

"I should have never said the things I did Blair. I was lying to myself. You deserve so much better then what I can give you. I'm not Nate. I'm not the kind of guy a girl like you should be with… I just..." Blair quickly cut him off.

"I'm not that girl Chuck. I'm not the girl you think I am," she choked out, wiping her eyes.

"You are that girl Blair. You're the girl I have wanted since we were 6 years old. I've wanted you the entire time…" he tried to say but she shook her head.

"And you had me. I gave you what I held so close to my heart. I gave you all of me and you didn't want me anymore. I was a game Chuck and I'm okay with that. I knew who you were going into it. I knew it was only a game, nothing more," she cried turning to go back into the bathroom. "Please leave Chuck," she sobbed, not hiding it anymore.

"I'm not leaving you Blair. Not now, not never," he replied with sincerity filling his voice, causing her to stop in her tracks.


	5. Chapter 5

**GG:** It's been a week since Queen B has been back and there is still no word on where she had been. Keep digging people, the Queens people are demanding answers.

--

Blair stood in the doorway and stared back at Chuck, tears pouring freely down her face. He took a few steps towards her.

"Don't say things like that Chuck," she replied still standing there looking at him. He shook his head, coming towards her even more.

"Blair… I mean those things," he said reaching out for her arm. She let him take her hand while hesitation filled her face. "I hurt you and I know that. Maybe it was a game… to hurt you so that you would stop having feelings for me. I was scared to get involved with you. I still am scared… to be Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. That scares me. But if I could I would take my hurtful words back… because I know I'm responsible for you spinning out of control and everything that happened that night." Blair locked eyes with him and could tell he was filled with regret.

"Chuck…," Blair started but was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. She paused with hesitation for a second before allowing herself to kiss him back. "Don't do this," she whispered a few seconds later, pulling away. "I can't do this with you again. You're here because you feel guilty and want to clear your conscious. I don't want to play games anymore… So I'll save you the trouble and promise to be back to the old me," Blair explained, pulling out of his embrace completely.

"I'm not trying to play games. For the first time in my life I'm doing what… what I feel. I feel like I want to be with you. No more games," he replied taking her hand again. "I want you… all of you," he whispered, placing his hand on her heart. Blair trembled, feeling his touch like that sent her back to the ecstasy that she felt in the limo.

"Chuck…" she started, unsure of how to deny him all that he was asking for when she wanted to give it to him so badly. "I'm not the same person anymore. I'm damaged."

"I damaged you Blair. Let me fix you. Fix us," he answered quickly, feeling her letting for of whatever hope she ever had. Blair shook her head, looking away. Chuck could see the stream of tears on her cheeks pick up the pace.

"I did something Chuck… and if you find out you wont want me." She cried harder, pulling her hand out of his and wrapping her arms around her body.

"I already know about the drugs Blair. I'll admit when I saw that I felt let down but I'm the reason you took that leap." Chuck felt his heart racing. He was loosing her and he couldn't deal with it.

"Please leave," she begged pushing him towards the door. "Please." Chuck looked at her in shock. She had tears pouring down her face and refused to look at him. He lost her. He turned and walked out without another word. Blair collapsed to ground, sobbing once she heard his footsteps on the stairs.

--

"How could you let her check out!" Vince yelled, slamming his fist down on the hotel clerks desk.

"I didn't know she was leaving! Her friends showed up and demanded answers! They seemed pretty powerful. I don't think Chelsea was who she claimed to be. These people showed up in a limo, Vince. How many broken down Brooklyn whores do you know that have friends who drive around in limos?" the clerk explained quickly, watching both men in the lobby carefuly. Vince shook his head and kicked the chair next to him, sending it across the room.

"That little bitch owned me money! I hired her to do a job and she didn't get it down. She made me look like a fool!" Vince screamed, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed a number and it rang several times. "Peter, we have a problem…. Chelsea is missing. She left town it appears… Yes I checked everywhere! The little whore is gone! And to make things worse… The hotel clerk doesn't think she is who she said she was. It seems that she might be a little more well off then we thought…. Yes I'm sure! She got picked up by two friends in a limo…. I'll have them look into. I'm not letting her off this easy." Vince hung up the phone and looked back at the clerk. "If you see her again, call me. Lets go" he snapped his finger and the other man followed him out of the hotel.

--

_Blair_: _Where R U?_

_Serena: Leaving school. Do you want me to swing by?_

_Blair: Please._

Serena closed her phone and told the driver to turn around, they needed to go to Blair's first. She couldn't help but feel relived that Blair seemed to be reaching out to her. And this time she swore not to let Blair down. It only took minutes before she was getting out of the car and heading up to see her bestfriend. The elevator door opened and before Serena could even get all the way out, Blair was throwing her arms around her. Serena stumbled back and little before wrapping her arms around Blair.

"B… I'm here. What's wrong," she asked, holding Blair tighter. Blair didn't answer, she just sobbed into Serena's shoulder, for once feeling like everything would be okay.

--

Chuck entered Victrola and grabbed the first drink he saw, slamming it down. He lost Blair and nothing else mattered now. The image of her asking him to leave, begging him, played over in his mind as he made his way to the front. The girls working tonight weren't quite his taste but it was better then drowning himself in the lose of _his Blair_.

"Hey sexy." Chuck looked up and meet the glance of a blonde hair, blue eyed dance. Chuck grabbed another drink and swallowed it quickly.

"The names Bass, Chuck Bass." He replied with a smirk. The blonde smiled, dancing slowly in front of him. Chuck took in the view and decided if he couldn't have Blair it didn't matter who it was.

--

Serena watched as Blair wiped her tears, taking a seat next to her on the bed. Serena put her hand out for Blair and she accepted, squeezing it. "You can tell me what happened." Blair had begun to tell her what happened the night they found her but couldn't get through it without breaking down. All Serena knew was there was guys and money. "Whatever it is, I can help." Blair nodded, taking a deep breathe.

"One of the frist nights that I stayed at the hotel and I met these two guys, Pete and Vince. They were really nice and bought me drinks. I got so wasted, S. Then before I knew it they were talking about how they could help. I didn't get it at first but then they explained that they helped scam guys out of money." She was now in tears again. Serena put her arm around Blair and pulled her closer, rubbing her arm slowly. "They would tell the guys that for $3,000 they would find a girl to sleep with them. But the girl really didn't and she just took their money. It sounded crazy but I was drunk and thought it would be different. And it wasn't like I was really me. I had a fake ID. So I agreed to help them. I went and did it… it went just like they said and I got them there money. They set up another meeting for me but this time it didn't go so well. The guy wouldn't let me leave and he kept kissing me and stuff… I freaked out S and I ran." Blair was sobbing at this point and all Serena could do was hug her, whispering that it would be okay. "I found out later that the guy had actually paid a lot of money to have a night with me and I cost them that. They were after me… the night you found me. Pete had attacked me swearing if I didn't get his money he'd kill me…."

"We'll get him the money then," Serena said with a possessiveness creeping into her worried voice. Blair shook her head, wiping the tears away.

"I don't know if it's that easy. It's a lot of money…" Blair choked out, trying to now start crying again.

"My mom is married to Bart Bass. I'm sure it's chump change compared to what he has," she replied pulling away from Blair. "I'll call Chuck right now and have him get it." Blair grabbed her arm, her eyes widening.

"Chuck can't know about this…" Blair practically screamed. Serena gave her a questioning look. "It was his uncle… he was the one who paid for me S. I think he's connected to Pete and Vince…He set me up…. This can't get out."

"Okay… We'll figure something out." Serena replied, choking back her own tears.

--

Chuck kissed the blonde dancer, his hand running up the back of her neck. "Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" He asked, pushing her to her feet. The blonde giggled, grabbing Chuck by his jacket and pulling him toward the offices in the back. Chuck grabbed her hand and walked towards the closed door. He opened it but then stopped when he saw the light on.

"Don't worry. They have no idea I knew who she was. I just gave them a small down payment if they were able to get her to do it and then I told them I would pay them the rest after it was done…. There is no way to trace me back to them. They don't know I knew who she was…" Jack Bass spoke into his cell phone. He looked up and saw Chuck standing in the doorway. "I'll have to call you back." He quickly ended his call. "Chuck. It's good to see you." Jack said, walking towards him with his arms open. He hugged Chuck quickly.

"I didn't know you were in town." Chuck replied, eyeing him. Jack normally meant trouble.

"I just got in today. I'll leave you two alone… I'll see you around" Jack answered making a quick exit. Chuck watched as his uncle walked down the hall.

"Finally…" the blonde said leaning in towards Chuck and kissing his ear. Chuck pulled away.

"You can leave." Chuck told her, following after his uncle.


	6. Chapter 6

**GG**: Good morning Upper East Siders. Still no word on the Queen bee but there is a new Bass in town. Seems uncle Bass has decided to grace us with his presence. This could get interesting.

--

Serena read the Gossip Girl report in shock. After everything Blair had told her last night she knew Jack had an agenda coming here. She quickly deleted the messaged, reaching over a sleeping Blair to grab her phone.

_2 Text Messages_

Serena deleted the one from Gossip Girl and gave into her curiosity, opening the second.

_Nate: Sup B. Want 2 meet 4 lunch? On me. _

Serena closed the phone and looked down at Blair sleeping. She looked so peaceful compared to the state she had been in lately. Serena had been up most of the night trying to figure out a way to get these goons off Blair and figure out what Jack's plan had really been. Unfortunately she wasn't the mastermind behind many of their schemes. It took all of them: Blair, Serena, Nate and Chuck, to pull of the best ones. Serena sighed, opening her phone.

_Serena: Hey… Can we meet up this morning?_

_Dan: Sure… where at?_

_Serena: How about outside the Palace?_

_Dan: Okay I'll be there at 10:30. _

She closed her phone and shifter weight, watching as Blair stirred slowly in her sleep. Seconds later Blair's eyes opened slowly. She smiled at Serena.

"You stayed," she whispered, rubbing her eyes. Serena nodded, running her hand over Blair's messy hair.

"Of course I did…" she answered. "I do have to go though. I promised Dan I would meet him this afternoon…"

"Yeah. I have things I have to do today too." Blair replied sitting up and climbing out of bed. "Can I ask you something…" Serena nodded, looking up at her. "I might sound crazy… but do you think that Chuck… that there is any way he…" she trailed looking away.

"He what?" Serena asked watching as Blair eyes filled up with tears.

"He said some things about wanting a me and him… I don't know if I can trust him." She whispered looking down at the ground then back up at Serena.

"I think that Chuck is scared to love you because he is scared to hurt the only thing he's ever loved. He didn't have a parental bond and never experienced that unconditional loved that we received from our parents. You're the first person he's felt that for and I think he's scared." Serena replied, trying to defend the guy she never thought she would. But she had seen it in him. He did love Blair. She climbed out of bed and grabbed Blair's hand. "B… whatever happens you still have me. Me and Nate. We've all been friends for so long… we love you." Blair nodded, quickly wiping the stray tears.

"Thanks, S." Blair whispered, kissing her friend on the cheek.

"Anytime. Oh and by the way, Nate texted you while you sleeping…" Serena replied point towards Blair's phone. She prayed Blair wouldn't learn about Jack before she had time to figure some things out.

--

"Blair!" Nate said standing up from the chair outside the small restaurant. "I'm glad you came…" He said wrapping his arms around her. Blair stepped into his embrace, quickly remembering how good it felt to be in his arms.

"I wouldn't miss lunch with you," she replied, smirking. Nate smiled, pulling out a chair for her to sit down.

"I already ordered your favorite," he told her, taking a seat across the table.

"Oh… thanks," she replied a little shocked that he remember what she liked here. They hadn't been out together in a while.

"You look really good," he told her. She looked at him and smiled, nodding slowly. He was clueless to fact that she didn't look good. She had lost quite a bit of weight and she looked tired and drained. "I've missed you," he added, reaching out for her hand. She paused, her eyes bouncing to his.

"Nate…don't," she whispered pulling her hand off the table. "Don't call me for lunch then tell me how good I look and that you miss me. That isn't fair." She could feel herself getting worked up and tried taking a few deep breathes.

"I'm sorry. I just… I've been thinking about you a lot and I saw some of the Gossip Girl things and I wondered if you were taking our break up badly… and I realized that I had made a mistake," Nate rushed, trying to get all his feelings out at once.

"What? Are you really that self absorbed that you thought this was about you?" Blair asked, completely blown away by Nate's honesty.

"Well, I mean… It all happened after we broke up." Nate defending himself. Blair shook her head, looking down at her lap.

"I've moved on from us Nate… I have feelings for someone else so none of this has to do with you...." She finally said after an awkward moment of silence. "I should go," she added, looking up at him. Nate's eyes were filled will confusion and hurt. He really thought that he was going to be able to get her back. The old Blair always came running back.

"We haven't even ate yet…" Nate replied, watching her carefully.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Blair stood up and practically ran to the waiting car. Once inside, she let her tears slowly pour from her puffy eyes.

--

"Wow" Dan said in shock after listening to Serena's story about Blair. "You have to tell chuck. He needs to know." Serena shook her head quickly.

"I don't think telling Chuck will get us anywhere. He will just go in swinging. He thinks he's untouchable. I have no clue who these guys are and what they're capable of." Serena explained, taking a seat on the park bench.

"You can't be seriously thinking about handling this yourself?" Dan asked, standing in front of her. He could tell by the look on her face she was planning on it. "Serena… You could be putting yourself in danger. Chuck really should know. I'm sure you two could plan something. At least have Chuck involved."

"I don't think I can. I have to help Blair and I don't think telling Chuck is the way to do it. I have to find these guys and pay them off. Maybe get them to talk about why Jack wanted 'Chelsea' so much." Dan shook his head, looking away. Trouble followed Serena no matter where she went.

"And what happens if that plan backfires and you end up getting hurt… or better yet dead. Do you think Blair wants to live with that on her conscious?" He asked, getting angry with how stubborn she was sometimes. "At least if Chuck knew he could be waiting in the limo, lurking around a corner or something… He's really good at those types of things." Serena frowned, not wanting to fight with him about this.

"Hey… Look I'll think things through better," she replied grabbing his face to look her in the eyes. "Please don't say anything… to anyone," she added, kissing him softly.

--

Nate entered Chuck's suite and looked around for his friend. "Nathaniel," Chuck said coming out from the bedroom.

"Hey man…" Nate answered grinning as a brunette girl walked out from behind chuck. Chuck shrugged, both men watching her exit the room.

"What brings you here," Chuck asked, pouring himself a scotch. Nate looked and him and sighed.

"I just had lunch with Blair… well really it doesn't could as having lunch because she left before our food even got there." Chuck looked over at him and his heart sped up.

"What happened?" He asked trying to sound only slightly interested.

"I tried telling her how I felt about her… that I really felt bad for how everything happened and she just kept saying not to say that to her and she had feelings for someone else" Nate explained. Chuck swallowed hard, putting his glass down. "Have you talked to her lately? I know she disappeared for awhile. I haven't heard why or anything… I don't know if I should be worried or…" He paused looking to Chuck for reassurance.

"I've seen her a few times but she seemed normal to me," Chuck lied. He wanted so badly to tell Nate how he felt about Blair but knew it would cause more harm then good. "Maybe you need to finally just let her go. After everything you two have been through maybe it really wasn't meant to be…" He offered, sitting on the couch across from Nate.

"You're probably right. I guess it's just the comfort thing with her." Chuck nodded, understanding exactly what he was saying. Chuck's phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Humphrey: Can we meet?_

_Chuck: For??_

_Humphrey: I want to tell you in person. I wouldn't be asking if it was important._

_Chuck: Im a busy man. Elaborate on what it is we're meeting for. _

_Humphrey: It's about B… and S._

_Chuck: Meet me at Central Park._

"I'm sorry Nathaniel but I have to meet a guy for a business arrangement. Drinks tonight?" Chuck asked standing up. Nate stood as well and nodded, following Chuck out of the room.

--

Serena dialed the number slowly and put the phone up to her ear. It rang a few times before the clerk answered.

"Brooklyn Motel" a man said from the other line. Serena took a deep breathe.

"Hi, I'd like to make a reservation tonight…. Yes the name is Megan Johnson. I should be there by 5 to check in." Serena glanced at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was dyed brown and she had on bum clothes. _This has to work_.


	7. Chapter 7

**GG: A limo left the palace and is heading towards Brooklyn. Our first guess would be S, but when did S begin looking like B? And speaking of people changing, we're pretty sure Lonely Boy is waiting in central park for C. Would someone please tell me what is going on**.

--

Blair exited the Bass Penthouse elevator and looked around. No one seemed to be home as she made her way through the living area. "Chuck?" she called out, waiting for an answer. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around quickly.

"Charles isn't here Blair. Is there something I can help you with?" Lily asked, taking her reading glasses off. Blair smiled at Mrs. van der Woodsen.

"No, thank you though. Do you know where he is? Or when he might be back?" Lily smiled at Blair but shook her head no.

"I'm sorry. Charles comes and goes as he pleases. Is everything alright?" she asked, sensing something was wrong by the look on Blair's face. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"No. Would it be okay if I waited for him in his room?" She asked, looking behind her to the set of doors.

"That would be perfectly alright. I'll be upstairs if you need me," Lily said, rubbing Blair's arm gently. Blair waited a moment before turning and walking towards Chuck's door. She opened it slowly and walked in. She looked around his room noting all the "Chuck details". She smiled lightly, running her hand over his bed before sitting down. She sat there, waiting for Chuck to walk through the door, not knowing what she was going to say but knowing she needed him.

--

"This better be good Brooklyn," Chuck said, his voice rigid. Dan spun towards Chuck and nodded, looking him up and down.

"Thank you for coming," he started but Chuck shook his head.

"Just get to the point. Blair and Serena. What is it exactly you need to tell me about them?" Chuck interrupted, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"They're planning this insanely dangerous scheme that involves the night Blair was at the hotel. I told Serena to ask you for help or even call the authorities but she refused. She really thinks she can handle this on her own." Chuck looked at Dan with a shocked look on his face. Serena had confided in Dan about that night in Brooklyn.

"I don't know what you're talking about…. Why would then need to create a scheme? I was there that night…" Chuck questioned Dan, refusing to believe he knew something more. Dan sighed, letting out a deep breathe.

"I promised Serena I wouldn't say anything. I think you really need to talk to her." Was all Dan answered with.

"You are no use…." Chuck said turning on his heels. Dan placed his hands together and looked up towards the sky before speaking.

"Blair got into some trouble with two guys who were using her as part of their own scheme. She owes them money," Dan said in a rush. Chuck turned back around and rolled his eyes.

"Blair wouldn't need to worry about owing someone money… There would have to be something more," Chuck retorted. Dan nodded.

"Your uncle wanted her and he paid a lot of money to be with her. That's what the scheme was. She was supposed to get guys into a hotel and have them pay for her… services…" Dan started. Chuck's jaw clenched and Dan knew he had to explain it more. "But she didn't do anything with them. She was part of this plan to get money. But your uncle tried to take it further with her and she freaked out… Now the two guys are after her because she cost them a big deal." Chuck didn't understand any of what Dan had just told him. It didn't make sense. Why would Jack pay to sleep with Blair. And even more, Blair wasn't Blair. She was Chelsea. Did the guys know she wasn't Chelsea?

"I have to go," Chuck finally said, before grabbing his cell phone out and dialing Serena's number.

"Hey! It's S! Sorry I missed your call but leave me a message and I'll call you back!"

"S… It's Chuck. We need to talk….now. Call me back as soon as you get this," Chuck growled, ending the call.

--

Serena's taxi pulled up to the hotel what brought back many bad memories. She took a few deep breathes before stepping out heading towards the lobby. "Hi, I'm here to check in… Megan Johnson," she told the man. She recognized him from the week before and prayed he didn't recognize her as well.

"Room 13, down the hall and to your left," the man replied, tossing a set of keys on the desk, barely taking his eyes off the computer. Serena nodded, taking the keys and heading down the hall. She slid the key into the keyhole and opened the door slowly, taking in the memories that filled these halls, the rooms, the beds. It made her shutter thinking about how out of control her and Blair used to get when life as a UES got to be too much. She never really thought about it in the past but for some people, this was life. Living in trashy hotels and barely making it. She closed the door behind her and dropped her bag on the bed and looked in the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself. She kind of liked the darker hair. It made her feel adventurous.

--

Chuck stormed into his penthouse and went straight to the bar, pouring scotch into the glass and drinking it quickly. He poured himself another and headed down the hall to his room. He opened the door and instantly caught Blair's eyes bouncing up to meet his. She smiled weakly, standing up and looking at him with a shy expression washing over her face.

"Hey," she whispered, trying to read his stone like features. Chuck raised his glass to her, as if to acknowledge her presence. "I came by and Lily said I could wait for you," she added, trying to break the silence he insisted on.

"When were you going to tell me that while I was worrying sick over you, you were being a hooker," he shot at her, bitter filling his voice. Blair's face went pale as her eyes instantly filled with tears. "And really Blair, crying is going to get me to feel sorry for you."

"I'm sorry I came by," she whispered, practically choking on her words. She tried to quickly pass him but he grabbed her elbow.

"No. You don't get to walk out on this," he replied, pulling her back towards the room. He kicked his door shut with his foot and pushed her in front of him. She now had tears pouring down her face. "What the hell were you thinking!" he yelled, causing Blair to flinch.

"I wasn't thinking!" she cried back, knowing that answer wasn't going to be accepted by Chuck.

"No shit you weren't thinking!" he shouted back, slamming his glass down on the dresser. Blair wrapped her arms around herself, hating the feeling of being vulnerable.

"I was messed up Chuck! I was drunk and high! I just wanted to escape all of this!" Blair motioned to herself, looking down then back up to him. "You crushed me Chuck. After years of all the games I finally stepped up and put my heart out there and you smashed it into a million pieces and handed it back!" She was now sobbing and sat back down on the bed, unable to stand. Chuck watched her carefully. She looked like hell. Her makeup was beginning to run down her cheeks and her eyes were again puffy and red. Chuck didn't know what to say. He put all the hurt there and he knew this was all his fault. "How much do you know," she finally choked out.

"I know that you helped screw guys out of money and that my uncle was one of your clients… Now they are after you because of the money you caused them to lose…is there more?" he asked coldly. She shook her head no, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, standing up and reaching out for him. He stepped backwards, shaking his head no.

"You don't have to apologize. We aren't together and you're free to do whatever and whoever you want," he told her. She nodded, staring at him despite his attempt to not look her in the eye.

"It doesn't even matter. I didn't have you before this happened and now you're even more gone," she told him, wiping her tears off her damp cheeks. Chuck's jaw clenched at her words but nodded, trying to hide his hurt.

"What did you and S plan? Humphrey seemed pretty worried she was up to something and would need my help," chuck questioned. Blair's eyes widened, shaking her head no.

"Where is she?" she asked, her voice cracking as she went back to the bed to pull out her cell phone. She dialed Serena's number quickly but it went straight to voicemail. "What did Dan say?" she asked, panic rippling through her voice.

"He didn't say she was doing anything, just expressing concern." Chuck watched as Blair grabbed her stuff and spun back around.

"I have to go," she told him, walking past him.

"You're not going alone," he replied, following her out of the rom.

--

Serena sat the bar, looking around. There weren't very many people in shit hole bar, making it easy to spot the two guys who Blair owed money to. She caught the eye of one of them and they smiled, raising their drink to her. She smiled a seductive smile, rising her martini glass back. Her heart raced as they stood up.


End file.
